she sings from somewhere you can't see
by rycbar
Summary: jean/sasha ― Sasha berlari mengejarmu.


**disclaimer: **snk © hajime isayama  
**warning: **roman gagal, OOC lima kali lipat, typo(s), penggunaan second pov, nggak akurat  
**dedikasi: **buat nava yang udah nyaranin gua bikin ini + otep yang mendukung quq  
**catatan: **gua minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas karakterisasi mereka ye gua menghancurin mereka sob OOC LIMA KALI LIPAT

judul diambil dari lagu **girl u want **karya **devo**; kutipan nggak relevan dari lagu **baby fratelli **karya **the fratellis**.

edited.

* * *

she got my number, though i can't stand her  
i can't help diggin' her i hope i guess i wonder

* * *

Sasha menjejakkan sejarah di tanah selama beberapa jam.

Ini adalah hari pertama kau mengenalnya secara sepihak, terima kasih untuk aksi bodohnya, dan kau tergoda untuk melempar kentang ke depan kakinya, melihatnya menangis tak karuan karena telah menginjak kentang tersebut dan tak menelannya.

Kau toh tak melakukannya. Kau tetap menyandarkan dagumu di atas telapak tangan kananmu, yang bertengger di atas teralis kayu, memandangnya berlari sekuat tenaga sampai kau bosan memandang keringat bergantung pada helai rambutnya dan matanya yang setengah terpejam. Kau memutar tumitmu, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ada dua patah kata berkelebat dalam kepalamu: perempuan idiot.

* * *

Rasa lelah tak mempan untuk menggiringmu masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Pegal menghantam setiap otot-ototmu, sehingga mengerang untuk memintamu untuk memejamkan mata dan menghitung domba yang masih beruntung belum dimakan manusia. Tapi orang-orang di sekelilingmu mendengkur terlalu keras, terjatuh dalam kelelahan mereka sendiri. Tak mungkin kau menggunakan suara dengkuran yang menjengkelkan itu sebagai lagu tidurmu.

Kau melihat keluar jendela yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup tirai, tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda bintang bersinar di angkasa. Kau menyibak selimutmu, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, satu kali melompat melewati kepala Connie yang entah mengapa ada di lantai sementara dari pinggang ke bawah masih ada di kasur, ditutupi oleh selimut. Saat kau sudah sampai di sana, kegelapan menyertaimu. Kau meraba-raba dinding, merasakan tekstur kayu yang telah dipoles halus meski ada lubang-lubang kecil di atasnya sebelum akhirnya menemukan saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Sasha tiba-tiba berada di sana, duduk di atas kursi, sebatang roti berada di kedua tangannya, siap untuk ditelan.

"Ah!" pekik Sasha, dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan rotinya ke lantai. Ia buru-buru membungkuk mengambil roti itu, lalu menyapu bersih permukaannya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu, ia memandangmu. "Matikan lampunya!"

"Kenapa?" tanyamu dengan skeptis. Alismu terangkat sebelah, tapi tanganmu sudah bersiap siaga di saklar.

"Dia sedang berpatroli di sekitar sini," jawab Sasha.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa. Sekarang matikan saja lampunya," desaknya.

Kau pun menuruti permohonannya, mematikan saklar. Cahaya menguap dan kegelapan menyeruak. Yang ada hanyalah setitik cahaya bulan menyelinap masuk ke lantai dapur. Kau menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya cahaya lain datang dari samping jendela. Pelatihmu datang membawa lentera, kepala botaknya tak terlihat berkilau seperti yang biasa kaulihat saat ia berteriak saat matahari sejajar dengan seluruh badannya. Kau segera merendahkan tubuhmu, berharap agar ia tak menangkapmu tak berbaring di tempat tidurmu, mendengkur seperti orang lain.

Saat cahaya lentera itu terlihat menjauh, kau akhirnya mengangkat tubuhmu dan masih belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan. "Halo?"

"Halo," jawab Sasha dari arah yang sama ketika ia memekik.

"Kau mencuri lagi? Memangnya kau tak punya kebiasaan bagus yang lain, ya?" ujarmu padanya saat kau mendengar suara kunyahan.

"Aku tak mencuri. Rotinya sudah mau berjamur, jadi kumakan saja," jawabnya dengan nada kasual, membuat mulutmu berkedut.

"Kau sudah berapa lama makan roti malam-malam?"

"Beberapa hari."

"Benarkah?"

Sasha diam sebentar. "Sebenarnya sejak hari pertama latihan."

Kau mendengus keras, mengingat setiap pagi sebelum latihan dilaksanakan, banyak orang mengeluh. Wajah-wajah merengut meramaikan suasana pagi hari, pita suara mereka sibuk membangun suara yang melantunkan kekesalan karena mereka tak mendapat jatah roti. Pada saat-saat itu, kau hanya berpikir bahwa mereka yang bodoh – siapa suruh bangun telat? Tapi, sekarang, tambah Sasha dalam gambaran tersebut, memakan jatah lainnya di suatu meja entah bersama Mikasa atau Christa tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Terdengar lagi suara gigi mengoyak roti dan kau menyalakan lagi lampu, mengingat sudah beberapa menit sejak Keith menjauhi tempat itu. Sasha masih ada di sana, melumat roti dan menikmati bagaimana cara roti tersebut bergerak di lorong kerongkongannya masuk ke stasiun lambung sebelum bergerak lagi ke usus. Ia memandangmu dengan polos sehingga kau mempertanyakan apakah ada hal buruk pernah terjadi padanya. Kau hanya mendesah, menggumam, "Terserahlah."

Sasha mungkin tak mendengarmu karena ia bergerak mengambil roti kedua. Kau menatapnya lama, beberapa kali berkedip sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada kelelahan yang menyergapmu. Kau akhirnya mengambil segelas air putih, lalu duduk di depannya. Permukaan kursi yang kaududuki terasa sangat kasar.

Kau meminum setengah gelas dalam satu teguk, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja, memandang ruang kosong di atas air yang masih menggenang di dasar gelas. Kau mengangkat dagumu dan melihat tangan menyodorkan potongan roti. Potongannya miring, hampir membentuk segitiga jika saja satu sisinya tak bulat. Kau memandang perempuan yang membelah roti itu tanpa ketelitian yang signifikan. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kenyang, orang lebih gampang tidur," timpal Sasha.

"Apa kau mencuri roti hanya berdasarkan alasan konyol itu?" tanyamu.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasha sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di dapur.

Kau memandang roti pemberiannya sesaat sebelum mengangkat bahu. Pada akhirnya, kau memakan roti hasil curiannya, menampungnya dengan aman di lambungmu. Saat kau kembali berbaring di tempat tidurmu, kau memejamkan matamu dan dengan mudahnya menyelip keluar dari kenyataan menuju dunia tanpa Titan, gadis-gadis cantik berkedip genit ke arahnya.

Tapi, sebelum semua itu, kau menyalakan lampu di dapur dan mendapati bahwa Sasha tak mengikat rambutnya. Surainya berwarna cokelat, sama seperti cat lemari yang berdiri tegak di kamar di kampung halamanmu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kau bertemu lagi dengannya. Hanya berpapasan, tanpa sapaan biasa terlontar dari mulut kalian. Kalian sibuk latihan. Pada malam hari, di ruang makan, Sasha duduk jauh dari tempatmu. Ada lapisan tanah di pipinya. Kau mendapat luka gores di tanganmu. Di pikiranmu, ada roti yang potongannya miring. Mungkin ia memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kau tak mengucapkan _terima kasih_, makanya ia tak membalas ucapanmu dengan _sama-sama_.

* * *

Untuk kedua kalinya, kau tak dapat tidur. Suara dengkuran teman-temanmu masih menjadi lagu tidur yang buruk. Mirip suara parau burung gagak setelah menemukan sampah. Kau menyingkap selimutmu, lalu berdiri di samping Connie, yang sekali lagi tertidur dengan gaya tak jelas. Kepalanya berada di atas tempat tidur, kakinya menyentuh lantai. Kau ingin sekali menendang pantatnya, berharap dengan tindakan itu ia berhenti mendengkur tapi resiko ia berteriak dan membangunkan satu asrama itu menghalanginya. Jadi kau melangkahi betisnya, keluar dari kamar.

Kau ingin pergi ke dapur dan meminum segelas air. Tapi terakhir kali kau pergi ke dapur pada malam hari, kau bertemu Sasha dan hampir ketahuan oleh Keith. Makanya kau berbalik arah, duduk-duduk di beranda, menonton langit yang begitu membosankan sampai kantuk menjentik kepalamu. Tapi, saat kau membuka pintu, perempuan yang kau ingin hindari malah berada di sana.

Sasha menoleh ke arahmu karena mendengar suara derit pintu. Roti ada dalam genggamannya, seperti yang kauduga jika saja kau bertemu dengannya. Ia kembali menggigit rotinya, melambaikan tangan ke arahmu tanpa suara. Dengan malas kau membalas lambaiannya, lalu duduk di suatu kursi kayu, melihat sekilas ke arah langit yang belum ditaburi bintang, hanya bulan purnama sebagai penghias kue langit yang dilapisi _fondant _biru pekat. Tampaknya Tuhan bukanlah pembuat kue yang handal.

Sasha menikmati makanannya dengan kedua kaki terentang di atas anak-anak tangga. Rambut cepolnya terikat rapi meski ada beberapa helai rambut terkatung di belakang telinganya.

"Kau mau roti? Enak lho. Ada cokelat di dalamnya," ujarnya, menggoyangkan roti yang sudah dimakan setengah ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kau menggeleng pelan meski kau sudah tahu seperti apa efeknya. Tapi kau tak mau tak menghabiskan jatah sarapanmu seperti dahulu kala, ketika kau makan roti saat dua jarum di jam terarah ke angka dua belas, lalu kau lemah saat latihan – dikalahkan oleh Eren.

"Aku tidak lapar," balasmu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasha menghabiskan rotinya, diam sebentar di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya ia menekuk lutut, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah asrama. Ketika kakinya menginjak perbatasan ruangan dan beranda, ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menundukkan kepala. Kau mengangkat sebelah alis, heran dengan sikapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapannya.

"Kupikir warna rambutmu mirip warna gandum," jawabnya, membuatmu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Sasha tersenyum lebar. Masih ada sisa roti tersangkut di celah giginya. "Selamat malam, Jean."

Kau menunggu momen yang tepat hingga telingamu tak mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Suara-suara yang sekarang masuk melalui lubang telinga dengan izin saraf-saraf hanyalah suara gemerisik daun yang bertengkar dengan angin dengan kata-kata halus. Satu per satu jatuh, memohon pada angin agar jari-jari lembutnya menempelkannya kembali ke ujung ranting. Angin tak mengizinkannya, menyalahkan Tuhan karena menyuruhnya untuk menghancurkan sahabatnya sendiri. Kau pun akhirnya pergi ke kamarmu ketika daun-daun meraung saat diremukkan oleh kaki-kaki tikus.

Ketika akhirnya logikamu menjalar menuju imajinasi yang menjadi fakta di dunia mimpi, kau menonton pertumbuhan gandum yang tertanam di ujung rambutmu, kemudian dicukur, lalu dijadikan roti oleh koki Sasha, yang membagikannya pada calon-calon anggota militer.

Mereka tersenyum terlalu lebar untuk kesukaanmu.

* * *

Kau memberikan rotimu pada Connie, menyisakan rongga pada piringmu. Connie mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Tumben kau tidak mau roti. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kau melirik ke arah Sasha, yang meminum kuah sup jagung dengan nikmat dan mendengus. "Lagi tidak nafsu."

* * *

Kalian berpapasan beberapa kali saat latihan. Sasha sering menyapamu, tapi kau jarang membalasnya. Kata-kata berharga yang keluar dari mulutmu selalu terarah kepada Eren atau Mikasa. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tak menganggapnya teman. Hanya sekedar orang lain yang menjadi calon militer yang punya kebiasaan mencuri roti dan mengemil saat tengah malam.

Kemudian Sasha menjadi teman bertarungmu. Ia berdiri tegap di hadapanmu, tak mengeluarkan gerakan yang tak perlu dan konyol seperti yang kauduga. Kau berharap pada hari itu, kau bertarung dengan Mikasa, tapi Reiner menjadi teman bertarungnya. Kau tersenyum kecil menonton Mikasa berulang kali menghindari dari pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Reiner sebelum akhirnya Sasha mengambil langkah pertama, pasir di sekitar kaki kanannya melayang ke udara.

Sasha meninjumu di lengan. Pukulannya tak keras seperti Mikasa, tapi mampu menarikmu keluar dari kesadaran yang dijerat oleh kecantikan Mikasa. Kau segera membalas pukulannya dengan sebuah tendangan, tapi Sasha melompat mundur, gesit seperti kelinci yang sudah punya wortel di antara giginya tapi ada karnivora mengejar-ngejar ekornya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya, membuatmu kesal.

Kalian beberapa kali saling beradu otot. Kau berhasil meninju Sasha dan Sasha berhasil menendang perutmu. Tapi pada akhirnya napas Sasha mulai berat, paru-paru kelelahan merayu oksigen masuk ke dalamnya. Kau mengambil kesempatan itu, menyapu kaki Sasha sehingga ia goyah dan terjatuh, punggung bertemu Bumi.

Kau menaruh tanganmu di atas wajahnya, seakan gerakan tersebut adalah ancaman agar tidak bangun lagi karena ia sudah kalah. Kedua kakinya berada di antara kakimu, tapi kau tak menyadarinya karena ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatmu kebingungan. Ia menyengir, lalu menarik tubuhnya keluar dari perangkapmu seakan tanah adalah seluncur. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepadamu. Kau menyambut ulurannya karena bingung. Ia menyalamimu dengan semangat.

"Selamat, Jean. Kau petarung yang keren!"

Kemudian ia berlari terbirit-birit ke asrama. Lonceng tanda makan siang telah berbunyi. Kau melongo di tempat seraya menonton punggungnya menghilang di balik kerumunan, sedikit berharap Mikasa yang mengutarakan itu saat mereka bertarung beberapa hari lalu. Bukan Sasha.

(Kau berharap akan itu tapi tetap saja masih ada rona merah tinggal secara nomaden di pipimu, memudar ketika Sasha akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganmu.)

* * *

Kau tak begitu ingat sejak kapan Sasha mengambil jatah makanannya dan duduk di hadapanmu, tapi Mikasa terkadang ikut makan bersamanya, mencekoki makanan ke dalam mulut Sasha sementara Armin duduk di sampingmu, menghalangimu dan Eren bertengkar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kau tak keberatan asalkan kau dapat melihat Mikasa. Begitulah alasanmu.

* * *

Suatu malam di tahun keempat, kau terbangun jam dua pagi karena bermimpi lagi soal Sasha mencukur habis rambutmu untuk dijadikan roti. Setelah itu, ia menjajahi ladang kulit kepalamu, menebarkan benih, menyiramnya, mengekspos kepalamu pada mentari, dan membasmi hama dengan tangannya sendiri, dan saat tumbuh dengan sempurna, rambutnya dicukur lagi. Kau mengingat bagaimana caranya bibirnya membuka dan menutup saat mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Wajahmu mengerut memikirkan hal itu.

Mengapa rambutmu harus dibandingkan dengan tanaman yang belum diolah? Bahkan dirimu dapat memberi metafora pada rambut Mikasa yang sehitam malam, menelan hatimu dalam kegelapan yang memabukkan. Kau sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pikirannya.

Perempuan idiot.

* * *

Kau kembali duduk di beranda saat jam menunjuk ke angka lima. Langit bersiap-siap mengubah emosinya menjadi cerah ceria dan merangkul matahari dengan erat, memutarnya sampai kaki matahari mencapai garis cakrawala sebelum langit diam-diam berselingkuh dengan bulan.

Kau sudah mandi dan memakai seragammu, mengabaikan udara dingin menggigit kulitmu, lalu menunggu sampai orang lain bangun dan mengantri di depan kamar mandi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pintu berderit. Kau menoleh sebelum mendesah. Sasha sepertinya selalu tahu kapan kau tak bisa tidur, seakan semesta memberinya jadwal tanggal berapa saja kau bangun jam dari rentang jam dua belas malam sampai jam lima pagi. Kau melihatnya masih memakai baju tidurnya. Rambutnya tergerai, beberapa helai kusut tak terurus di sisi wajahnya. Matanya masih setengah terpejam seraya ia bersandar pada bingkai pintu. Ia melambai.

"Selamat pagi," katanya sebelum menguap lebar.

"Pagi," jawabmu dengan bibir yang kaupaksa untuk menekuk membentuk senyuman.

"Jean selalu bersemangat kalau soal latihan, ya," celetuk Sasha. Matanya terarah pada seragammu yang bisa kaukatakan membuatmu terlihat sangat tampan. Kau tak mengerti kenapa Mikasa belum menaruh matanya padamu atau mengisi hasrat dalam kedua iris gelapnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau masuk sepuluh besar, jadi aku harus jadi anak yang rajin, kau tahu?" balasmu dengan jujur. Dan menendang Eren habis-habisan, tapi kau tak menyebutkannya. Sasha hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Kau berharap ia bertandang ke dapur, mengorbankan roti lain demi hasrat yang disemprot oleh botol parfum milik iblis ke dalam hati. Tapi ia malah duduk di sebelahmu, mengikat rambutnya dengan asal-asalan sehingga masih ada helai rambut panjang menempel sepanjang nadi lehernya.

Kau ingin protes, tapi lidahmu selalu malas bergerak mengalirkan kata-kata sarkasme padanya. Kau lebih cerewet pada si idiot dan si bidadari berambut hitam gemilang itu. Jadi kau diam saja di tempatmu, bersandar di kursi dengan malas.

"Jean?"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali berbicara?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja kauingat. Desakan mematikan lampu. Lentera yang bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, membayangi sosok si pelatih yang mengerikan. Potongan roti yang miring. Rambut cokelat seperti cat lemarimu. Bintang yang menolak pernyataan cinta langit malam.

Kau mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa kau mengingat kalimat pertama yang kukatakan padamu?"

"Kau memekik," jawabmu. Sasha menggumamkan persetujuan. "Lalu, kau menyuruhku untuk mematikan lampu."

"Bukan yang itu," katanya, menggeleng pelan. Kau merasa heran karena kau tak bisa lagi mengingat kapan kau berbicara dengannya sebelum kejadian di dapur. Kau bertambah heran lagi ketika Sasha akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke asrama, beralasan bahwa sudah waktunya mandi atau ia harus menjadi siswi terakhir melapor pada Keith.

Langit pun akhirnya kembali berdansa dengan mentari, diiringi oleh senandung kicauan burung-burung kecil. Bintang lenyap dan orang-orang mulai mengisi dunia. Di antara semua kesibukan partikel-partikel alam semesta, pikiranmu gaduh meski tubuhmu senyap.

Kau memang seorang manusia; melupakan hal-hal yang ingin diingat oleh orang lain.

* * *

(Rahasia besar: saat kalian bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Sasha mengucapkan terima kasih.)

* * *

Latihan terakhir itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Kau bersandar di pohon, meregangkan kakimu yang menjajah rerumputan. Keringat membasahi wajahmu, membuatmu terasa gerah sehingga akhirnya kau menumpahkan air minum ke wajahmu. Airnya dingin dan terasa begitu menyegarkan. Kau pun menutup mata, mulai merasakan otot-ototmu rileks.

Kemudian, ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke atas wajahmu.

Kau membuka mata dan mengambil benda yang jatuh ke wajahmu. Kedua jarimu menggenggam sehelai rumput. Kau segera menyapu rumput-rumput lain di wajahmu, juga rambutmu. Lalu kau menengadahkan dagu, menatap perempuan dengan rambut secoklat lemari di rumahmu tertawa sebelum melayang menjauh darimu.

Kau memasang alat manuver 3D-mu, lalu pergi mengejarnya dan melemparkan rumput ke wajahnya.

* * *

"Kau mau bergabung di mana?" tanya Sasha setelah kalian menyelesaikan proses kelulusan.

"Polisi Militer," jawabmu.

"Kalau aku sih mau bergabung di Recon Corps," katanya meski kau tak bertanya. Kau mendecakkan lidah, heran kenapa banyak orang mau mengikuti si idiot itu jadi hewan ternak di dinding. Tak adakah orang selain dirimu yang tertarik hidup sejahtera di kota bagian dalam? Memakan dendeng sapi dengan lahap, uang berlimpah dari atasan, mencari seseorang yang bisa dijadikan pasangan hidup.

Kau membungkuk, mengulurkan jari-jarimu ke tali sepatu dan mengikatnya. Lalu ada tangan kasar menyentuh pipi kirimu, membelai tulang pipimu dengan lembut. Kau mengangkat dagumu dan sebelum kau mengomentari tindakannya, Sasha membungkuk, menanamkan satu ciuman di pipi kanan.

"Semoga beruntung," bisiknya dengan suara pelan, tapi tetap ceria. Ia pun melenggang pergi, memeluk Mikasa dengan erat.

Kau hanya mengusap pipimu, membisu. Wajahmu memerah seperti selai stroberi yang dioles di atas sepotong roti sebagai sarapanmu beberapa hari lalu.

Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam, memandang langit yang pada akhirnya berbintang, mempertanyakan apa ada hal kecil berubah dalam alam semesta ini.

(Kau tak pernah menyadari jawabannya: hatimu.)

* * *

Faktanya seperti ini: kau tak ingat kau pernah berbicara pada Sasha sebagaimana mestinya saat kau bertemu dengannya di dapur, ia memberikanmu roti yang potongannya miring.

Ketih mulai berteriak. "Siapapun yang terlambat berbaris, aku akan menghukummu! Kalian harus lari keliling lapangan selama tiga jam. Mengerti?"

Teriakannya membahana, mengisi relung atmosfer dengan nada tegas. Burung-burung membentangkan sayap, kabur dari caci makinya.

Banyak yang menjawab dengan lantang, termasuk dirimu. Kau mempercepat langkahmu, tak mau mencari masalah pada hari pertama. Keringat mulai bercucuran, terima kasih untuk mentari yang begitu bersemangat menumpahkan kasih sayangnya tanpa memperhitungkan selera masyarakat dunia. Sedikit lagi dan kau akan sampai di sana – dengan selamat sentosa, kau akan berhasil mencapai lapangan itu, berkonsentrasi untuk menjadi orang militer dan hidup bahagia selama wajah Titan tidak menjadi lukisan palsu yang dibingkai oleh jendela serta tirai berenda buatan calon istri.

"Ah!" pekik seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Kau segera berbalik, melihat ke sumber suara. Seorang perempuan tersandung batu. Wajahnya menyentuh tanah. Kau tak mengerti kenapa ada orang seceroboh dia mau menjadi anggota militer, tapi ia pasti punya alasan tersendiri.

Kau segera mengulurkan tanganmu ke arahnya, sesekali menggertakkan gigi. Mulutmu berkomat-kamit, mengatakan _ayo, ayo_ berulang kali, berharap waktu belum berjalan begitu cepat sehingga kau bisa lolos dari hukuman. Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk dihukum, tapi membuka jalan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk hidup aman di dalam kota, melayani orang-orang tanpa harus menghadapi para raksasa sialan yang rakus itu.

Ia menyambut uluran tanganmu, berdiri dan menyeimbangkan dirinya. Kakinya terlihat begitu jenjang. Ada sesuatu yang menyembul keluar dari jaket seragamnya. Kau merasa curiga akan keanehan tersebut, tapi Keith berteriak lagi, mengumpat-umpat tak karuan pada orang-orang yang mengambil waktu terlalu lama hanya untuk berjalan. Kau langsung melepaskan tanganmu.

"Ah, terima kasih!" ucapnya, tapi kau sudah berlari menjauh, tak mendengarkan nada tulus yang berpadu dengan suara angin bersusah payah menarik butiran-butiran pasir ke dalam rumahnya.

Pada detik yang sama, satu kentang rebus terjatuh ke tanah dan Sasha berlari mengejarmu.

* * *

(np: the enigma of river song by murray gold; makassar, 19/07/2013)


End file.
